1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rail-borne handling machine for the combined handling of containers and bulk materials in seaports and inland harbors, having a gantry-like framework which carries the load-bearing means and on the gantry supports of which the rail-based traveling gears or groups of rail-based traveling gears are articulated with swinging action.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handling machines of the construction described above are used in many parts of the world. These machines are designed as standard for quays on which lengths of rail are laid in a fixed manner with the result that they cannot be used with unlimited flexibility although they satisfy most requirements of a handling installation. It is frequently the case, however that greater mobility of this handling machines is required in order for it to be possible for them to be used more flexible than fixed lengths of rail allow. It is particularly the case that new quays which usually use standard concrete components from road-bridge construction are well suited for having tire-based traveling gears traveling over them, with the result that it is possible to do away with the restrictive rail compatibility.
The object of the present invention is to develop a handling machine for the combined handling of containers and bulk materials in seaports and inland harbors which can be used both for rail-based operation in conventional harbors and universally as a mobile machine.
To achieve the object, the present invention includes a rail-borne handling machine having rail-based traveling gears or groups of rail-based traveling gears, and at least four steerable tire-based traveling gears or groups of tire-based traveling gears arranged symmetrically to the longattitudinal axis and transverse axis of the vehicle. The at least four steerable tire-based traveling gears may be articulated on the gantry supports, thereby allowing the handling machine to be maneuvered on the tire-based traveling gears when the rail-based traveling gears arc raised from the rails.
A basic machine designed in this way is prepared both for mobile use and for rail-based use and is distinguished, depending on the respective use locations, by the alternative usage of tire-based traveling gears or groups of tire-based traveling gears or rail-based traveling gears or groups of rail-based traveling gears. It is thus possible, for example, for a customer who has purchased a rail-borne machine to convert the latter at a later stage into a mobile machine or vice versa. The conversion is effected as required by coupling the tire-based traveling gears or groups of tire-based traveling gears to the basic machine and uncoupling them therefrom.
For unrestricted maneuverability of the handling machine, the tire-based traveling gears or groups of tire-based traveling gears may be pivoted about vertical axes. The machine is preferably steered by electronic control and hydraulic means in accordance with an established program by means of hydraulic motors on the tire-based traveling gears. Each tire-based traveling gear may be pivoted at least through 90xc2x0 in both directions, with the result that the machine can be steered fully in all directions.
In a preferred embodiment, the rail-based traveling gears or groups of rail-based traveling gears are connected to the gantry supports with swinging action via balancers to composite, for the load and the weight. The tire-based traveling gears or groups of tire-based traveling gears may also be articulated on the balancers. The balancers distribute the weight of the machine uniformly over all the wheels of the respective traveling gears irrespective of track or carriage way unevennesses.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the tire-based traveling gears or groups of tire-based traveling gears are assigned supporting arrangements which, by vertically acting supporting cylinders, support the handling machine in its operating position on ground level allowing the machine to be supported reliably in handling operation during mobile use. The supporting arrangements are arranged in each case in the vicinity of the traveling gears, and are preferably fastened on the balancers. For the supporting forces to be better divided up over the ground level, the supports are favorably arranged in each case on both sides of the vertical longitudinal center planes of the balancer.
The tire-based traveling gears or groups of tire-based traveling gears are coupled to the handling machine and uncoupled therefrom in a straightforward manner in that the machine can be raised by the supporting cylinders. As a result, the rail-based traveling gears or groups of rail-based traveling gears are raised from the rails and also remain in the raised position when the machine is set down on the articulated tire-based traveling gears or groups of tire-based traveling gears.
Since, in one configuration of the invention with the tire-based traveling gears or groups of tire-based traveling gears coupled and/or the supporting cylinders of the supporting arrangement extended, those ends of the balancers which are directed away from the tire-based traveling, gear and the supporting arrangement can be positioned against stops which absorb the supporting moment, the effects of the balancers are eliminated in the supported state, this producing an extremely stable system.